Blue Cat
by Scarlet Seahorse
Summary: "What makes you so special?" Erza Scarlet was in a happy relationship with Jellal before he got killed by anonymous and she does not believe he was dead. She finds a kitten with a blue fur that reminded her of him... And that's how it all started. Jelza/NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Blue Cat**

**Author: Scarlet Seahorse**

**Anime/Manga: Fairytail**

**Main Couple: Jellal Fernandez x Erza Scarlet**

** Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia**

**This is my very first fanfic and English isn't my native language. There will be lots of grammar errors. Now enjoy! I don't own Fairy tail.**

* * *

BLUE CAT

Chapter 1: Here we go again

* * *

In a world where only small amounts of people have supernatural powers, they hide in the dark and disguise themselves as normal human. The world doesn't know about them, and never will. Some saw their powers as curse and used it on crimes, forming dark community. Some saw their power as gift and used it to stop them, organizing light community. Each community is referred as guild and he/she who has the power are called mages, despite their powers are not magic.

There is a certain guild named Fairy tail. Just like everything has a bright and dark side Fairy tail also has a dark side. The dark side doesn't expose themselves as much, and are often admired by other guild members. One of the dark side Mage was now in the Boss's room, listening to the old man's yawping.

"My brats made a few mistake. You know how Natsu and gray are." Makarov sighed, his voice sounding miserable. He was too old for all these surprise events. Maybe pairing Natsu and his "best buddy" as partners for Natsu's first big mission wasn't the greatest idea. "You mean several," The bluehead corrected, remembering how Natsu's fighting style was. That boy sure loved bombs and fires. "I'm guessing he left just a little bit more than fingerprints."

Thinking about all the money needed for repair made fairytail's boss produce gloomy black aura around him. The money was definitely coming out of their payment. "Yes... And that is exactly why I need you, Seigrain. I want you to find the person who saw Natsu that night. He said she had a blond hair," Makarov's voice got serious. "This is urgent. We can not be seen by civilian."

'Yeah right. A random blond girl at Friday night. That narrows a lot' The bluehead felt a headache but quickly nodded before leaving Boss's room. He already knew where Natsu's recent mission was held. The pink haired boy has been talking-more like shouting-about it all the time.

Jellal flopped down on the couch in S-class room. Only S-class had a special certificate to enter the floor right under Boss's room, which had just about everything a person could possibly need including Erza's strawberry cake and Meredy's Wii game. He understood why Cana wanted to be a S-class Mage so much even after regaining relationship with her father.

He was about to call the other crime sorcerer team members when he heard his name. "Jellal." He would never forget her strong, yet calm and caring voice. Titania's voice. He felt his heart warming as he remembered she was the only one who called him by his real name. Jellal turned around and met her beautiful chocolate eyes. He cracked a smile, "Erza."

Erza responded with a bright smile, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She inched closer to see him fully. It had been forever since she had a conversation with her boyfriend. Both of them were too busy with their missions lately. Oh, how she wanted to kill Elfman and his manliness or whatever he was crazy for. For the last 2 weeks Jellal had to take care of Elfman's result of manly behavior like broken stuff and personal fights with civilian until Mirajane had a small "personal fight" with her beloved little brother.

"What are you doing here? It's rare for you to get called out of your team," Erza was suddenly getting worried. "Did something happen?" There has been a bit too much trouble lately and whoever did something wrong did not need to add more craziness to it. "Ultear is out of city with Meredy. What makes you think something has to happen for me to be here?" Jellal loved to see his girlfriend like this. It is not everyday you see the great Titania without her emotional mask. He wrapped his arm around redhead's waist, trying to comfort her.

Erza looked into his dark green eyes, enjoying his warmth. "Um... You, Mr. Vacuum cleaner, always end up overworking and hardly ever come home. There has to be more than Zet and Droy fighting over Levy to make you enter this building." Erza giggled as she poked his chest. Jellal pouted at the nickname, but ended up laughing. "I'm not a vacuum cleaner." But it was true he cleaned after fairy tail's mess. Laxus once called Jellal broomstick, which made him respond by calling Laxus Pikachu. Vacuum cleaner is better than broomstick... right?

"Makarov wanted me to clean up after Natsu," Jellal sighed. "That's all." Erza rested her forhead on Jellal's chest while he freed his hand from hers and started to play with her scarlet hair. "Stop. You are making my hair into ribbon." Jellal couldn't help chuckling at her muffled laugh. They both cherished this moment. It was full of love and warmth, letting them not to care about the world outside. The blue haired Mage tightened his grip around her waist and kissed her hair. Erza felt a shiver running down her back as she slightly blushed.

"I want to minimize you to fit in my pocket, So I could carry you everywhere I go." Jellal couldn't stop smiling when he was with her. Ultear and Meredy was definitely going to make fun of him if they saw him like this. What spell did she use on him? It was just like a strong curse, except he would never find anyone to undo it and he didn't want it to end. Erza lifted her head and removed his hand from her hair by slapping it weakly. "If you did, it would be so awesome because whenever you feed me I will always have gigantic strawberry cakes." Jellal bursted out laughing, making the readhead stare at his reddening face.

"That is so like you, Erza," The said woman soon followed him by laughing at her boyfriend. "God, you are amazing." The bluehead Mage gave a small peck on Erza's lips. He'll have to end today's mission incredibly fast. "I have to go right away, but I believe I can actually see you at home tonight." Jellal hugged her tight one last time before walking towards the exit. 'Oh please Natsu, DON'T YOU DARE CAUSE ANYMORE TROUBLE." He prayed to god gray wouldn't be there with him.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Should I continue?**

**It'll be longer on next chapter if I do...**

**Any kind of grammar or error correction are welcomed. I'm trying to improve my English.**

**I'm just curious, but what are the color of Jellal's eyes exactly? It looks like black in Anime but sometimes it doesn't and people put every different colors on their fanfics so I can't really tell what it is.**

**I love reviews! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**EndingSilly: Thank you for the color of Jellal's eye:) I'll try to put more fluffyness sometime... You'll see.**

**Mokona: I totally agree with that... We need MORE JELZA! I think I'll go with brown+green color**

**andreea2803: Yes...yes...yes!:)**

**severedserenity: Thank you so much! I'll try my best on this fic XD**

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I've decided to continue this story... but it won't be so fluffy for now:(**

**You'll understand if you read the summary. Well, please enjoy!**

* * *

BLUE CAT

Chapter 2: Oh god, why now? Why this? Why me?

* * *

"Think before you destroy something, you hot dog!" Gray frowned, not knowing he was already starting to strip. "Shut up, popsicle! It's your fault I couldn't hide it from her. You distracted me!" Natsu shouted as he smashed his glass of water on the table. He remembered the look on the girl's face yesterday. It was dark but one thing was for sure. She was frightened. Her big brown eyes were filled with terror, looking at him like he was a monster or something.

"What are you talking about? Who wouldn't notice your popcorns anyway?" Gray couldn't stand the guy in front of him. Since when quiet and silent missions included blowing up bombs? Natsu made it hard for gray to believe that the Salamander had a brain. Well, scratch that. He had one. It's just that it was on fire, not working properly. "It's not popcorn, you stripper. Don't call my bombs such thing!" Natsu roared, not caring a bit at others.

'AH CRAP.' Everything was just exactly how Jellal wanted it to be. Natsu and Gray were fighting over some worthless thing, everybody-and really every single person stared at them. The blue haired man did not care about the hot weather anymore. They had to get out of this restaurant. Jellal dragged the two idiots, who were still arguing, out of the cool building to a melting hot street.

"Just shut up already! Why do you girls love attention so much?" Jellal remember exactly how Erza made the two mages stop fighting. She looked like mirajane's demon takeover mode, except she did not use any of her power. "Should I bring Erza?" Jellal snapped. He knew how this will affect Natsu and Gray. The said boys were about to jump over some benches, but quickly sat down in front of Jellal. "N-no, Jelly, I mean- please forgive us Seigrain." Two boys shouted out in union.

Jellal helped them up and led them to the garage where his car was parked. "I will call her immediately when you two start an argument," The blue haired mage was getting toasted out here. Maybe being under a building could help. Plus, even if only few people were around, Fairy tail couldn't risk what happened to Natsu to happen again. "Now be a good boy and tell me what happened. You go first, Natsu." Natsu wrinkled his nose and smiled nervously. "Ok, this is how my first big mission went."

* * *

"WHAAAATTTT? MY PARTNER IS THAT ICE PERVERT?!" My jaw hit the floor, probably making a crater. Had Boss's mind gone crazy? Gray and I were like the worst enemy ever to each other. Not a rival like Mira and Erza, that guy is a complete Enemy. If he was around, I could end up leaving bloody footprints when this mission was supposed to be done with some sneaky ninja skills, nin nin. Than again, all I had to do was sneak into one of the dark guild's bar and grab Wendy out of those dirty mage's grip. Boss wouldn't mind if their buildings were destroyed... Perhaps with a little pop?

Wendy's kidnapping was actually by misunderstanding. Her latest mission involved spending time with some rich kid. The kidnappers -dark mages- didn't have enough information to know the rich one was another kid, and took Wendy instead if him. I know Wendy would be fine, I trust her. But she was a girl after all and Boss wanted ME to rescue her. Not some irritating snowman. He was there just to support me, you know, getting fresh coffee or fresh fire and stuff.

By the time we arrived at the building, Wendy had already blown and I mean BLOWN the half of the building away. Just like the wolf in the story with two dumb and one smart pig architects. It's a wonder how a strong power like that came out of this little girl with her tiny throat. I'll have to remind Erza to get some tough cakes for Wendy's birthday. Wendy smiled weakly at us, recognizing what she just did.

"Yo, Wendy! You doing ok?" My ice princess assistant shouted up the half- torn building to get the said little girl's attention. She gave quick thumbs up before jumping of the second floor. I felt wind swishing as she landed safely. "Natsu-san, Gray-san, thank you for coming to rescue me. I'm sorry I couldn't escape without doing any damage to the building." It was true that she made a little too much damage but all that mattered was that she was safe. Actually that's what's Fairy tail is all about- taking care of our family and comrade, not bowing down at the forces that are trying to stop our spirit.

"That's fine. The real problem is how to cover up your presence... But since it's getting pretty dark and this place is kinda lonely, I don't think anyone saw what happened," Gray looked around the street. It was one of the dark sides of the town. "But police will definitely look into it like that curious monkey due to the damage of several buildings." If no one saw it, it would be easier to hide it. Some random civilian shouldn't just happen to pass by, jog with his/her dog. "I've got this. Back off." I pushed them back, getting warmed up to do my job.

"You are not trying to-" Gray's voice was cut off by a LOUD BOOM. Yeah baby, here it comes. The stripper rapidly formed an Ice shield to cover him and Wendy. Yup, I am going to blow this whole building up to make it look nothing like a 12 year old girl used supernatural powers to escape from a dark guild. This is 21 century but hey, those science fiction novels and TV shows could be doing their job.

That's when I heard a faint scream. "Kyaa!" From few meters away, some girl was about to get attacked by a huge piece of concrete from the explosion. I jumped up, ran towards her and kicked the rock into pieces. "L-look out!" The blond girl shrieked as ball of fire was coming towards us, struggling its way out of busted window. I would do the same thing as her, if I was a normal person. But you know, I'm the Salamander. Fire can not ever hurt me.

I ate the fire, secretly enjoying the taste. A nice meal after hard work is good. But nice meal during work? Even BETTER! I breathed some fire to rocks and whatever could have hurt us. It's so much fun watching it burning away- actually melting because my fire is so hot. Just like me. People should try it sometime. "You- you..." I spun around to look at the girl who I just happened to save her life when she bit me. Yes, she actually SANK HER TEETH like my arm was a well-done steak. "What the fudge?!"

By the time I gathered my mind and rolled down my sleeve, she was gone. "Um... Hey! You weird blond girl, I just saved your life! Would you mind saying thank you instead of using those teeth to make me into some Peter Pan-chasing pirate?" No respond. She probably was far away by now. OOOHHH SHIIIIITTT. I've just broke one of the worst law in those Council freak's rule book or whatever its name was. I am doomed.

* * *

"Yeah, sure. I'll go under some random collapsing building and breathe a fire on something that could kill me and watch it for fun. What the Heck? I'm not your assistant, you flame-brain! I was there to baby-sit you." Gray glared at him, forgetting what Jellal said earlier. Natsu responded sharply by jumping up and getting ready to punch the ice Mage. Jellal simply grabbed his cell phone and held it up, making the boy to sit down instantly. "Why couldn't boss come with a better idea for my partner? You know, like rotten egg or Erza when Elfman stepped on her strawberry cake." Gray was going to kick the fire Mage in the throat for what he said when Jellal started talking on the phone.

"Hey Erza." That made Gray and Natsu to freeze. Two boys turned their head slowly to the blue haired man. Jellal smirked darkly at them as they shook in their shoes. "Seigrain, what did we do? We weren't technically fighting." The black haired mage and Pink haired mage was getting nervous. There was so much thing they wanted to do before dying so early at age of 17. Jellal covered his cell phone with his hand and whispered. "You just put my girlfriend and rotten egg in a same category."

"He didn't mean that! You know she's like demon from hell when something happens to her precious strawberry cake." Gray begged at Jellal desperately. Natsu nodded, not knowing this was probably the first time he ever agreed to the ice Mage. "And you just called her Demon from hell," their jaw dropped. What's wrong with him? Well, there were some issues. This man was blind with love. At least that's what two soon-to-be-assassinated boys thought. "Please be quiet, I'm trying to talk with my babe over here."

Natsu and Gray's complaining or death wishes weren't what stopped him from continuing his conversation with Erza. There was a faint stun gun sound from other side of the garage. Jellal used his binding snakes to keep two younger mages in their places and ended calling immediately. "You guys stay here. Don't you make any sound or I will make you two fly to Erza without any wings or supernatural powers." Jellal turned around and slipped into a shadow.

"You think someone got attacked?" Natsu whispered. "I'm just hoping that wasn't Erza." Gray sighed, imagining how they will be punished. She wasn't that harsh after she got in a relationship with Jellal but things always change, you never know. Mirajane, for example, was like an angel but after a while Lisana returned she changed into her former self. A devil. The white haired Mage started to tease Erza and even got in to a physical fight. Soon after that they became rival like they used to be years ago. Natsu liked it, saying that now he can beat Mirajane too.

The pink haired mage was going to stand up and look for Jellal when loud BANG ripped through the air. Two young mages jumped up and ran towards the way the older mage went earlier. They felt the binding snake loosened up and finally breaking by itself as they arrived where big splatter of blood was left. "No way." Natsu murmured, looking around and finding nothing but a tiny sparkling object. As he picked up, he wiped the blood of the ring. The owner of the ring was no where to be found.

* * *

**Oh no... I made Jellal die... or did he survive? What happend to him?**

**Please wait for the next chapter(maybe more:P) for answers!**

**Reviews make me write faster&longer:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark side. Wolf + EndingSilly + Erza Scarlet Titania:**

**I'm starting to feel guilty... Lol I feel like I Killed our Jelly! Nooooooooo don't die my Jelly-man:( Let's see what happens now.**

**Mokona: sorry there's no fluffiness yet... But we'll see:-D**

**I'm back! What's gonna happen to our Jelly? plz Enjoy!**

* * *

BLUE CAT

Chapter 3: Trust me, Jellal's not the only poor guy here.

* * *

Suddenly the burning sun didn't feel so hot anymore. Gray felt a chill running down his back. He couldn't believe it."I'm calling Erza."

Natsu nearly jumped out of his skin at that. "Are you nuts? If Erza knows that Jellal-"

The black haired mage snapped. "I know! But are you going to hide it from her forever? I say we tell her, and make sure it's his blood before that. He could be just injured... But look." Gray pointed at a wall behind them. There laid a small drawing -more like a stamp. It was a symbol like fairytail's fairy.

"That's the Tower of heaven's symbol! what were they doing here, and why kill Seigrain? No wait, weren't they defeated long time ago?" Natsu knew very well how it happened. That was the day Erza came back to guild badly injured, carried by some blue haired man she claimed to be her childhood friend.

7 years ago, there was a dark guild named Tower of Heaven. They thought mages should be worshiped by civilians, not hiding from them. The boss of the guild wanted to find a way to a world where he could control everything-like his own heaven, and started researching until he found out the already-dead-mage Zeref had the greatest power of all. Legend says he had an ability to open a gate to other worlds, which made the boss think Zeref could lead him to heaven. That's how he started to find the great mage's body,and after finding it he tried to revive the body before getting caught by a light guild mage. Before getting completely defeated, they killed many light mages and always left their guild's symbol.

Natsu looked down at the ring with concern in his eyes. He knew how Erza looked so happy with Jellal. It seemed they were trying to keep their relationship from public, but the looks in their eyes when they looked at each other were obvious. Almost everyone knew they were dating despite the only people the couple told about it was Natsu, Gray, and Makarov.

"If it turns out that it is his blood..." Natsu's voice trembled. He hated this feeling. Loosing a comrade always broke down his world piece by piece, killing him from inside.

The black haired mage placed his hand on his rival's shoulder. "We can not bring the death back alive."

Gray closed his eyes, not knowing how to tell the red haired s-class mage what happened. "I will call Ultear for the checking and cleaning of the blood. You talk to boss." He sighed.

The pinkhead nodded and put the ring in his pocket. "See you in front of the building later."

The ice mage dialed Ultear's number as he looked at Natsu walking away from him, swiping something from his eye which the salamander definitely would deny later with his sleeve. Gray's thoughts were distracted by Ultear's delighted voice. "Hey little brother! How did your meeting with our Jellyman go?"

The black haired boy sighed. "Ultear. You need to come immediately, and I am not asking."

* * *

Erza sat quietly as she looked out the window, feeling uneasy. It was getting a LITTLE late. She could see the sun already getting ready to get some sleep. The readhead tried walking around in her little room, watching some chick flick, eating strawberry cake, and even taking a tiny nap- which didn't happen, actually. She felt her heart silently sinking as the time went by. In the corner of her mind she was starting to think he wasn't coming home.

'Perhaps Natsu and Gray got into some trouble and Jellal is still trying to take care of it.' She tried not to worry. 'Maybe he got lost-" Ok, that was stupid.

She stopped thinking about it and buried her head on her pillow. "I gotta stop worrying about him. He is one of the strongest mages in the whole alliance for heaven's sake!"

She looked at the clock, which was striking 3am and sighed. Maybe he'll come back by morning. He could have just ended up overworking like he always does. She kissed her ring and hugged the pillow tight. 'Lord, please let Jellal have a good night's sleep wherever he is. Maye a little safety too.' Erza closed her eyes with a heavy heart, knowing she wouldn't have any sleep.

* * *

The man breathed heavily. He looked down at the body he just had taken life from. His eyes scintillated with jealousy and madness. "You do not deserve to be with her. Why does she even cares about you? Why? What makes you so special?"

He kicked the lifeless body with all his strength. "Are you suffering enough? Or are you hurting at all? I'll end whatever you are feeling right now. Think of it as mercy." As he continued to kick the body he chuckled and put more strength on his foot, stepping on the stomach. 'You'll be meeting all the people you have ruined their life in no time.'

That's when a man with complete black clothing came. "D, stop. The man is dead already."

"Boss, my task is finished. The mission is complete with a little gift." D's eyes were filled with madness and a hint of happiness- more like achievement.

The Blackman gave no attention to the body, and smirked darkly. "Is that the mighty crime sorcerer's... Well what a gift. By the way, did you find the man I asked you the other night?"

D felt excitement on his chest. This will be the sweetest revenge and the mighty Fairies are going deep down... Especially their queen. "Oh yes I did, and things are just about to get started."

* * *

Gray and Natsu walked into the building as they felt all the eyes on them. The pinkhead and blackhead ignored it, of course, they knew they haven't been quiet and serious since... since... Well, since forever. Natsu gave gray the ring as they parted and went on the elevator. He went up very top floor, wondering why the boss wanted to see him.

Makarov was sitting quietly at his chair, calmly gathering his emotions. He understood what has happened and what will happen from it. Things were not going to get any better and maybe they had to prepare for the worst to come. He sighed as Natsu came in, surprisingly not banging the door or being jumpy as he always did.

"So, you wanted to see me pops?" Natsu called him as he was his grandfather. After his father Igneel had abandoned him, Makarov had been always there for him as a boss and a family.

"Here. Take these." The fire mage took the bag that was on his boss's desk. The white haired man searched through his drawer before handing over a card to the step-grandson-like-boy. "Oops, I almost forgot. Take this as well."

"Hey, it has my name on it. It says Natsu Dragneel, grade 1, class 15... Fairy... Hi..." Natsu skimmed through the card while yanking some clothes from the bag. Why was there school uniforms that has his name on it? "High school!?"

* * *

**Oh no! School work alert, Natsu!**

**What's Makarov thinking?**

**Told you Jellal's not the only poor guy:)**

**we'll see what will happen to our fluffiness in a few chapter. Can't tell you everything yet.**

**I'm thinking of adding Gray*Jubia and Gajeel*Levy couples. What do you think?**

_**Reviews make me happy and boost me on writing!**_


End file.
